Electronic mallet keyboard controllers generally allow a user to merely vary the mode and functionality in which the pitch and/or the modulation of an output sound signal is altered. However, these mallet controllers do not permit range adjustment or selective low note assignment.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide electronic mallet keyboard controller with an adjustable low note range function.